wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rycerz Strażnik
„Pokładajcie nadzieję w sile ognia, ale trzymajcie swoje Żniwiarze w gotowości” - Maksyma Strażników. thumb|240px|Strażnik z wyrzutnią rakiet Ironstorm Strażnik'' (ang. Warden)'' – jeden z rodzajów ciężkiego imperialnego pancerza bitewnego – Imperialnego Rycerza. Opis Podczas bitwy, kiedy siły Imperium są zalewane i miażdżone przez liczniejszych wrogów nie ma tak pocieszającego dźwięku niż ciężkie dudnienie stóp kilkunastometrowego kolosa zbudowanego ze specjalnych stopów adamantium oraz ceramitu. Nawet w porównaniu do innych maszyn typu Imperialny Rycerz, które są sterowane przez Noblitów jest on rzadki i produkowany tylko na niewielu Światach Kuźniach. Jego symbol stanowi działo gatlinga Mściciel i zarazem najbardziej przerażającą broń. Jest to ogromna, sześciolufowa, broń obrotowa. Bezproblemowo likwiduje wszelkie pojazdy, a w szczególności piechotę. Wyposażenie i funkcje bojowe thumb|480px|Strażnik z rękawicą Thunderstrike i wyrzutnią rakiet Stormspear Imperialny Rycerz Strażnik pod względem prędkości poruszania się, zwinności i parametrów pancerza nie wyróżnia się od reszty swych mechanicznych braci jego klasy - Paladyna, Krzyżowca, Błędnego Rycerza, czy Galanta. Oczywiście kuzyni klasy Cerastus są szybszymi, ale słabiej opancerzonymi maszynami. W czasie bitwy próżno szukać bardziej anielskiego głosu nader wyjącego, olbrzymiego i rozkręconego do maksimum działa gatlinga. To właśnie takie metaliczne brzmienia towarzyszące działu gatlinga Mściciel, które ten Imperialny Rycerz dzierży napawają strachem wszelkich wrogów wielkiego Imperatora, a także podnoszą morale obrońców. Wraz ze skowytem Mściciela raz po raz słychać wyjącego Łańcuchowego Żniwiarza - broń charakterystyczną dla większości Imperialnych Rycerzy jego klasy. By skupiać Mściciela na ważniejszych celach, na mniejszych oponentów Strażnik stosuje broń poboczną - ciężki karabin maszynowy, którego pociski większego kalibru doskonale radzą sobie z piechotą i potrafią eliminować lekkie pojazdy. Jeśli jednak wróg przedostanie się bliżej Rycerza, to nie będzie mu dane oglądać go zbyt długo, bowiem ciężki miotacz ognia, obróci go wnet w popiół. W zależności od rodzaju misji bądź indywidualnego stylu walki Noblita, pilotujący tego potwora może dobrać sobie rodzaj uzbrojenia zamontowanego na plecach Rycerza. Najczęściej montują wyrzutnię rakiet Stormspear, bo jej zmasowany atak spowija wrogie oddziały w kłębach ognia, likwidując tak samo pojazdy jak i ciężką piechotę, na które to została zaprojektowana. Opcjonalnie stosują też wyrzutnię rakiet dalekiego zasięgu Ironstorm, czy też podwójne autodziałko Icarus. Oczywiście to tylko środki do likwidacji wrogów, więc jak każdy wojownik chcący jak najdłużej działać dla Imperatora i ten musi mieć jakąś ochronę. Jest wyposażony standardowo - jak każdy Imperialny Rycerz - w Tarczę Jonową, która to spowalnia i zniekształca tor lotu wszelkich pocisków. Jest niesamowicie wydajna zwłaszcza przeciw broniom energetycznym. Funkcje bojowe thumb|500px|Strażnik Teks... Come at me, heretics! Imperialny Strażnik jest cudnym darem ze strony Domów Rycerskich dla wojowników ludzkości broniących fortyfikacji, przyczółków, bądź walczących z o wiele liczniejszym wrogiem. Maszyna ta w przeciwieństwie do reszty swoich braci przychylna jest bardziej do dystansowych działań i likwidację przeciwników na szeroką skalę. Już pojedyncza seria z działa gatlinga Mściciel potrafi załamać każdy szturm, zatrzymać jakikolwiek najazd, zmiatając całą kolumnę lekkich pojazdów czy unicestwiając całkowicie kompanię żołnierzy. Jakby tego było mało to właśnie w tę broń wbudowany jest ciężki miotacz ognia, więc Mściciel może też posłużyć do oczyszczania bunkrów, umocnień, a także osłon, za którymi skryli się tchórzliwi wrogowie ludzkości. Rycerz ten likwiduje także wszelkie mniejsze pojazdy powietrzne, ostrzeliwując je z działa gatlinga Mściciel, zmieniając je w spadające, płonące wraki. Czasem niektórzy Noblici do tego zadania dobierają sobie podwójne autodziałko Icarus, ostrzeliwując nim i gatlingiem pojazdy powietrzne, Rycerz jest w stanie ściągać z nieba większe cele. Choć część z pilotów woli zamontować wyrzutnie Ironstorm, by masowo likwidować lekkie cele albo Stormspear do annihilacji pojazdów. Wówczas z samolotami mogą walczyć korzystając jedynie z ciężkiego karabinu maszynowego, jeśli pułap wroga w ogóle na to pozwala.thumb|304px Nawet jednostki klasy Tytan nie są dla niego problemem nie do rozwiązania. A to przez wzgląd na Łańcuchowego Żniwiarza. Jego zęby rozrywają wszelki pancerz i wycinają drogę ku zwycięstwu przez największe bestie i najtwardsze pojazdy. Stanowi on doskonałą broń do walki z większymi przeciwnikami, albo główną broń, kiedy po odparciu natarcia pora przejść na kontratak. Mimo że Mściciel to doskonała broń dystanoswa, Noblici nierzadko posługując się Łańcuchowym Żniwiwarzem stosują taktykę szturmu na pojedyncze, wyróżniające się cele i jedynie okazyjne likwidowanie wszystkiego, co stanie na drodze. Żniwiwarz najczęściej stanowi jednak ostateczne uzbrojenie, kiedy braknie amunicji - a ta niestety kończy się błyskawicznie, kiedy Mściciel wchodzi na najwyższe obroty. Z takim wyposażeniem ten Imperialny Rycerz nie tylko sprawdza się w defensywie, ale i przoduje w szturmach na twierdze jednocześnie dając ogień zaporowy, który jest istną ścianą pocisków. Jego ogromne kroki pozwalają po prostu przekroczyć blokady i barykady czy to wybudowane, czy zrobione z czołgów. Jonowa Tarcza pozwala na przetrzymanie wrogiego ostrzału i dostanie się na długość Żniwiarza do wroga - jeśli to konieczne. Rodzaje wyposażenia Podstawowe wyposażenie Strażnika stanowią: *Tarcza Jonowa . *Ciężki karabin maszynowy - wbudowany w ramię. *Działo gatlinga Mściciel. *Ciężki miotacz ognia - wbudowany w Mściciela. *Łańcuchowy Żniwiarz . Opcjonalne wyposażenie: *Wyrzutnia rakiet Ironstorm - montowana na plecach. *Wyrzutnia rakiet Stormspear - montowana na plecach. *Podwójne Autodziałko Icarus - montowane na plecach. *Rękawica Thunderstrike - zamiast Żniwiarza. *Działo Melta - zamiast ciężkiego karabinu maszynowego. Znani Strażnicy thumb|318px Impervious Rex - Wolne Ostrze. Pilotowany przez nieznanego z imienia samotnika, który zawsze szarżuje na wrogie siły, ufając swojej Jonowej Tarczy. W deszczu wrogiego ognia i wśród rykoszetujących pocisków łączy swe bronie w prastarym i zapomnianym rytuale, który tylko ten Noblita pamięta. Furia Voltoris - prowadzona przez Tybalta, Wysokiego Króla Domu Rycerskiego Terryn. Mówi się, że Tybalt mógłby przez dwanaście dni opowiadać o swoich zwycięstwach, jakich dokonał tym Rycerzem. Na jego pancerzu zaznaczany jest każdy wróg, który padł jego ofiarą. Brał udział w obronie Voltoris, gdzie miażdżył siły Tau. Nietolerancyjny -''' Rycerz prowadzony przez Dariusa z Domu Terryn. Objął on stanowisko Mistrza Sprawiedliwości, a tym samym Egzekutora Domu Terryn w Wyniosłych Sędziach po śmierci Lorda Grundle'a. Jest on prawą ręką Tybalta i wiedzie do bitwy Sąd Baronów. Wraz ze stanowiskiem Mistrza Sprawiedliwo '''Zmora Tchórzy - '''w posiadaniu pilota Orlando, który jest następny w linii do zostania jednym z Dwunastu Baronów Raisi, macierzystej planety Domu Cadmus, w którym Zmora Tchórzy to jeden z najstarszych pancerzy Rycerz. Orlando jak każdy Rycerz na tej planecie codziennie zabija góry mutantów, przez co każdy dzień to trening. Przed każdym uderzeniem Rękawicy Thunderstrike słychać jego bojowy ryk. '''Duma Czarnej Turni - '''maszyna pilotowana przez Gerrolt'a, należącego do Wyniosłych Sędziów Wysokiego Króla Domu Mortan. Gerrolt jest bardzo ponurym człowiekiem nawet jak na członków Domu Mortan. Prawdopodobnie jest to związane z nieudanym odnalezieniem artefaktu Tronu Mechanicum. '''Ferrous Maximus - jego pilotem jest Lord Grevan Raven, Princeps Domu Kruka. Siedzi on na 'Adamantytowym Tronie, '''znajdującym się w '''Nietkniętej Fortecy. '''Jego działo gatlinga Mściciel zostało potrójnie pobłogosławione przez Omnizjasza. '''Czyste Zwycięstwo - '''Rycerz bez osłony na głowę, kierowany przez Luxious'a, należącego do Domu Vulker. Źródła ''Codex Imperial Knights 7th edition s. 21, s. 29, s. 33, s. 41, s. 47, s. 51, s. 56, s. 68, s. 102 - 106, s. 115, s. 116, s. 117. Knight Warden House Terryn.png Knight Warden House Raven.png Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Adeptus Mechanicus Kategoria:Imperialni Rycerze Kategoria:Jednostki Imperialnych Rycerzy